Slumberless Parties
by bloomsbabe
Summary: A battle of the sexes, pillow fights, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and more. Full summery inside. I couldn't fit all the pairs in the space provided. Finished.
1. And Arrive the Guests

AN

hey, this is just something I thought might be cool...

---

Blackfire, Starfire, Bumblebee, Jinx, Argent, and Raven have gotten together for a party; while Speedy, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Jericho, and Robin also have. A battle of the sexes, pillow fights, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and more.

Pairings will be revealed in later chaps.

---

**Girls:**

"But she's a criminal! She tried to kill you!"

"Yes, but she is my sister! I wish for her to join us in our quest for the fun times of the party..."

"Starfire, did you not almost marry a blob because of her? I say we leave that girl on her planet!"

"But Bumblebee! She was banned from my home of Tamaran and is no longer allowed to live on it!"

"Girl, you gotta just tell her who's boss--I mean...Just leave her back in space, okay?"

"It is to late..."

"Hello sister--"

"Eek! Blackfire!"

**Boys:**

"C'mon Robin, we gotta pile the floor with stuff so the girls won't come in!"

"I'll be right there, I'm still trying to get hold of Speedy--"

"Sorry I'm late guys...I had to beat down--"

"Never mind that! Just come help us," Robin slammed down the phone and began throwing pillows and clothes at his door.

"You know," Aqualad said, "if they really wanna bother us, they'll just come through the walls or jump over the pillows and clothes..."

"Through the walls?"

"Raven."

"Oh yeah..."

"Well...we can think of something to chase 'em out with..."

"Yeah, like your feet! Ew!" Argent and Raven ran by Robin's room.

"Hey! Get away!"

"If you're gonna smell that bad, you really should shut the door!"

"It's broken!" Robin plopped onto his stomach and watched the girls running, and giggling, down the hall.

"Was Raven just...giggling?" Beast Boy gasped.

"When are KF and Jinx gettin' here?" asked Cyborg.

"Sometime around ET," Aqualad teased.

"ET?" Beast Boy looked stupidly around, as if expecting someone else to be just as confused.

"Eight thirty," Speedy threw a pillow at him, only missing because Robin grabbed it and flung it at a passing Bumblebee.

"You did not just throw a pillow at me!" she set a tray of sodas beside her and jumping into the air.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Cyborg yelled.

"We're just getting drinks!" she yelled back as Starfire pushed her calmly away.

"Come on guys, lets go to my room!" No one moved. All eyes were on Beast Boy. "Or...not..."

"BB, your room is one: twice as small as Rob's, and two: about as clean as a prison toilet. We are NOT sleeping in there!" Cyborg said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"At least it smells better," he pouted quietly.

**Girls:**

"They need to fumigate his room!" Argent choked.

"Oh yeah," Bumblebee agreed automatically. "I almost died just walkin' over there!"

"Sister, _dear_, would you be so kind as to show me the way to the bathroom?" Blackfire asked coldly.

"I would, but I do not wish for it to be infected when the other girls need use of it," her sister replied innocently.

Blackfire's mouth fell open. Everyone laughed.

"Umm...I guess we missed something..." came a familiar voice.

"Jinx and I just got here," Kid Flash joined in.

"Get out of here!" Bumblebee snapped.

"Whoa! Don't hurt me! I'll be good!" he slipped through the door and ran down the hall.

"Hello, Jinx," Raven greeted.

"Um...thank you for inviting me..." she said questioningly.

"Come on, we're bringing the snacks down," Argent smiled.

"Okay..." Jinx followed her to the kitchen.

**Boys:**

Hot Spot stood by the couch with Jericho and Robin. "Hey girls," he said.

"Hi..." Argent and Jinx replied.

"Hey girls," Kid Flash zoomed in and stopped beside Jericho. "Hey man, how's it going?"

Jericho smiled and signed, _'Fine',_ then he smiled at Argent and Jinx.

Jinx blushed and turned to the food. Argent released a beam of red energy all around the pile.

"Whoa! You skinny hot girls really gonna eat that much?"

"Shut up Hot Spot. There's still plenty for us," Speedy smiled his suggestive smile at the girls as they walked by. The moment they caught his eye they ran.

"Good job, you scared 'em off!" Robin joked.

"Let's go get our stash," Kid Flash said.

"Dudes, we're gonna do the most girlie thing ever!" Beast Boy laughed.

Cyborg and Aqualad were also failing to hide their giggles.

"Wow, everyone is giggling today..." Robin sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Kid Flash.

"Truth or Dare!" the three yelled.

"Whoa! Brush your teeth sometime would you!" Raven shouted as she and Starfire flew by.

"Hello--good bye Robin!" Star shouted over her shoulder.

"Bye..." he replied to nothing.

"Okay, let's go..."

**Girls:**

"Okay, would you rather date Beast Boy, or spend the rest of your life as a duck?"

"Uhg! Both are repulsive! But if I have to...I'll choose Beast Boy," Blackfire sighed.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"I could dump him within two minutes," she answered.

The girls laughed.

"Raven," all eyes turned to her as Bumblebee asked her question, "would you rather make out with Robin, or Jericho?"

"What! I can't answer that!" she shouted.

"You must!" Starfire demanded.

"I wouldn't though!"

"That's the point! Now answer!" Argent squealed.

"Umm...Jericho..."

The girls burst out in a fit of giggles. When Bumblebee finally calmed down enough to breath, she asked, "Why?"

"Because Robin is Star's."

"I do not own him," Starfire protested.

"But you like him!" Raven countered.

"So--oops!" Star's slip up forced the room into silence.

"You do?" Jinx asked.

"Of course she does!" Argent giggled.

"Well, sister..." Blackfire said no more.

**Boys:**

"Sick! I'm not asking Starfire out! Robin would kill me!"

"No I wouldn't! Come on guys!" Robin protested.

"You have to Flash! Come on! Go do it!" Speedy pushed Kid Flash over the pillows and into the hall.

"Fine!" He sped off toward Starfire's room.

He raised his hand to knock, but instead spoke to nothing. "Hi, Star," he said to the door, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" he paused for a while. "Oh, okay. No it's fine, don't apologize! It's fine!" And with that he ran back to Robin's room.

"She said no?"

"She said no."

"Okay dude, pick somebody," Speedy commanded.

"Aqualad," he chose.

"Um, truth..."

"Do you like Raven?"

"Uhh...yeah she's my fr--"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes...I do..."

"Holy crap!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"I don't believe it!"

Silent but smiling, Jericho sighed, _"And I he's not the only one...'_ he thought to himself.

"Dude, you have to ask her out."

"Yeah! You do!"

"Okay, Robin, you have to...go get the girls and get them to play spin the bottle with us!" Speedy dared.

"What! Spin the bottle!

"The truth or dare, or spin the bottle like kissing?" asked Cyborg.

"Either one!"

"Umm...okay..." he stood and leapt over the pile of cushions.

**Girls:**

A knock suddenly came on the door.

"I'll get it," Raven stood and answered the door. "Um...hi Robin..."

"Will you girls...um...play spin the bottle with us?" he asked in the cushiest voice possible.

------

AN

hope you guys liked it. I haven't edited or added anything in a while so I might be a little scratchy...


	2. Spin the Bottle

An

hi again here's another chap...

**Girls:**

"Um..." she stood, speechless as Robin's face burst with embarrassment.

"Who is it?" asked Blackfire from the bed.

"It's okay if you don't; we just--"

"I'll see what the others say..." she turned and shut the door. "Robin wants to know if we want to play spin the bottle with him and the other boys," she whispered.

The room burst with whispers and giggles and questions.

"Which version?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I'll ask," she turned and opened the door. "Which version?"

"Any--either."

She shut the door again.

"Either."

"How about both?"

"Bumblebee!" everyone shouted.

**Boys:**

"How long d'you think it'll take him to find out?" asked Beast Boy.

"He should be back any minute," Speedy answered.

"Which version do you think they'll choose?" asked Aqualad.

"I hope it's the kiss--"

"They said both!" Robin shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the pile of pillows.

"What!" yelled all of the boys.

"Tell us what happened!" Cyborg demanded.

"Well, Raven answered the door, then I asked and she said she'd ask; then she asked which version so I said either, so she asked and then after a short pause they all screamed 'Bumblebee', then she opened the door laughing her head off and said both!"

No one said anything.

"Wow...never would've expected Raven to play spin the bottle...either version..." Beast boy finally said.

"When girls get together for a party, they go crazy. You heard her giggling earlier. She's just trying to fit in..." Aqualad said.

"They're waiting in the main room," Robin informed.

**Girls:**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Raven sighed as she and Jinx entered the main room.

"I can't believe you invited me...but why not Kole and Pantha?"

"They couldn't come. They're on missions," Raven said, sitting down.

The boys walked in.

**Both:**

"Which version first?" asked Kid Flash.

"Truth or dare," answered Bumblebee.

"Super," he threw a bottle at Raven. She caught it and set it on the table. Everyone gathered around the circular couch. (They had rearranged it for the game.)

"I'll spin first," said Blackfire.

Robin grimaced as she looked directly at him.

The bottle twirled for a minute or so, then chose it's victim.

"Raven," she said finally. "Truth, or dare?"

"Dare," chose Raven.

"Okay...you have to ki--" her venomous smile made everyone's hair stand up on end.

"Maybe she shouldn't go first..." Beast Boy interrupted.

"Shut up!" she shot a deadly glance at him. "You have to kill--"

"No, really, she shouldn't go first," Beast Boy, again, inserted into the dare.

"If you interrupt one more time I'll--"

Bumblebee's expression forced Starfire into action. "You will leave now!" she commanded.

Starfire pushed her sister into the hall. Everyone disregarded the fight.

"I guess I'll just spin it..." The bottle spun again, this time selecting Robin.

"Dare..."

"How surprising," Raven droned. "I dare you to ask Star out." She gave no hint of emotion in the command.

"Fine..." He knew there was no point in protesting. "As soon as she comes back."

"Spin it," said Cyborg.

"Aqualad," Robin said the victims name aloud.

"Dare."

"You have to ask Raven out."

Both Titans faces burned red.

"Later...?" he requested.

"Now." Robin denied.

"Raven will you uh...go out with me?" he asked shakily.

All of the girls but her were giggling madly.

"I'll get back to you..." Raven murmured shyly.

"Spin it," Kid Flash, in a laughing fit, said.

"Bumblebee."

"Truth."

"Do you like Cy?"

"I--Yes." she blushed and turned away.

Everyone burst out in giggles, even the boys. Only Cyborg and Bumblebee were silent.

"Don't be embarrassed," he said kindly. "I like you too," he added in a whisper.

She spun the bottle. "Speedy."

"Dare."

"You can't talk unless someone directs a statement at you specifically."

His mouth moved up and down in protest, but no sound came out.

The next was Beast Boy.

"Tell-me-what-you-are-going-to-dare-me-Speedy," Beast Boy slowly, and carefully commanded directly at him.

"Sleep in nothing on the roof."

"What!"

Everyone but Beast Boy fell off of the couch laughing.

"Can't...breath!" gasped Raven.

"I suppose I have missed something..." Starfire said somberly.

"Robin..." Beast Boy urged.

"Let him start breathing first," Argent, who had now recovered her respiration abilities, said.

A few minutes later everyone calmly sat back down and Robin asked his question.

"Um...will you go out with me Star?"

"I--no." She looked sad at her answer.

"Why?" demanded Raven.

"Because I have a feeling that is strong that he was dared to ask me. I do not want to force him into a relationship he may not be ready for," she answered.

"Beast Boy, it's your turn..." Jinx said quietly, trying to break the awkward silence.

AN

hey, i'll write more soon.


	3. Kisses

AN

here we go again! thanx for all the reviews!

---

**Both:**

Beast Boy spun the bottle to help calm the awkwardness. "Raven."

"Dare..." she replied distantly.

"Answer Aqualad's question. Now."

"What question--oh! Um...yes...I will...go out with you..." she blushed deeply as an eruption of "oos" filled the room.

"Cool..." Aqualad smiled kindly.

"Hey, Raven," Jinx asked, "why did you say yes if you knew he was dared?"

"Because he really does like me...I could sense it..." she whispered back.

"Okay, spin it," Kid Flash smiled.

"HotSpot."

"Truth."

"Um...who do you like?"

"I...don't really _like_ anyone..." he replied truthfully.

"Okay," she said.

"Starfire," he acknowledged after the bottle stopped.

"I will choose the dare."

"I dare you to...um...go out with Speedy."

Speedy remained silent, but his victory smile was completely detectable.

"It will be done..." she spun. "Jericho, which is your choice?"

He signed to Robin, _'Truth.'_

"You must tell us, what is it that caused your silence?"

He frowned slightly, then pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. After a while of writing, he handed it to Starfire.

"I understand..." she folded it carefully and placed it beside her. "Please proceed."

He spun. '_Kid Flash,'_ signed Jericho.

"Dare," he challenged.

"Write it down, Jer," Robin suggested.

Starfire passed back the paper.

"I have to what!" demanded Flash after he looked at the dare.

Raven grabbed it from him. "Well...it might be fun..." she sighed, showing the note to the other girls. They all gasped with excitement.

"Hey! We wanna see it too!" Beast Boy complained.

"Read it Raven," Robin suggested.

"Go to the mall and buy all of the girls new clothes."

"I'll be broke! What kind of friend are you?"

"Just be thankful Blackfire's not here anymore!" Robin laughed.

"Yeah...but..."

"How did you think of that one, Jericho?" asked Raven.

He shrugged.

"Well, whatever. You're the new favorite!" Bumblebee laughed.

_'Do it tomorrow,' _he signed.

"Fine," pouted Flash. "Argent. Finally you're turn."

"Dare."

"You have to...hmm...what to dare? What to dare? I guess...wear only pink for the rest of the party..." he demanded stupidly.

"Fine...anyone have anything pink?" she asked, looking around.

"I do," Starfire said, raising her hand. Argent stood and the two girls left.

"I guess we can't continue..." Robin said truthfully.

"So, small talk time!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

"So Raven, where do you wanna go?" asked Aqualad.

"Oh..um..." she blushed deeply. "I don't know..."

"How about the beach?" suggested Jinx.

"Ha, ha," Aqualad smiled. "So, Jinx, d'you like anyone here?"

"I don't have to answer any questions that I'm--"

"Okay fine!" Raven smiled at Aqualad's attempts.

"So Jericho, who d'you like?" asked Hot Spot.

Jericho smiled a second. His eyes flicked slightly in Raven's direction, but nothing else even hinted at her.

Robin frowned. He had seen the mute Titan's eyes. He knew. He knew, and he was _not _happy about it.

_'Jericho, and Aqualad. Competition...It'll be hard to get Raven...I like Star too, but also Raven, and--'_ his thoughts were interrupted as Starfire and Argent walked in.

"Nice dress," Beast Boy commented.

"It was the one I wore to the 'date with destiny'," Starfire said happily.

"Yeah..." Robin remembered.

"Okay," Argent spun, "Cyborg."

"Dare..."

"Ask Bumblebee to go out with--"

"Yes." Bumblebee smiled as she interrupted.

"That was sudden..." Cyborg whispered.

"But expected," Jinx said.

"You know, Jinx, for a girl of bad luck, you seem pretty lucky tonight. You're the only one who hasn't been dared, or truthed, or whatever..." Kid Flash said.

"Well you know me..." she said without thinking about it.

"Raven," Cyborg announced as the tip pointed at her.

"That's the third time..." she sighed. "Dare."

"You gotta do the same as BB," he laughed.

"What!" Her eyes glowed red with fury. "I refuse, under any circumstances to ever, _ever_, sleep in nothing! And on the roof? And especially with Beast Boy!" she shouted.

"Wow...to bad for you..." Hot Spot said. He sounded truly sorry.

"You have to," Cyborg laughed.

"You keep laughin' and I might just have to dump you," Bumblebee announced. Cyborg became very silent.

Raven spun the bottle. "Jinx. Looks like your luck ran out..."

"Um...truth..."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend at the H.I.V.E. Academy?"

"Yeah--well...almost..." she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Who?"

"That wasn't part of the one question you get to ask me," she said, blushing deeply with the secret.

"I see... Okay then. Spin it."

"Robin."

"Dare," he selected.

"Uh...ask the girl you like out."

"Now?"

"No. When the two of you are alone."

"Ah man! I wanna know who it is!" Cyborg complained.

"So ask 'em," Bumblebee said.

"He won't tell me--"

"Then don't," Raven said coldly. (She hadn't forgiven him for the awful dare she had to do.)

"Just spin it," Beast Boy said.

"Jericho. Dare? Okay..." he looked around as if the eyes of his teammates would reveal his command. He paused suddenly on Raven, staring into her cold-set eyes and then said, "Do the same as Raven and Beast Boy tonight..."

His words were distant, and as he dared, his eyes remained locked with Raven's.

Jericho's expression was unforgettable. He spun without hesitation, but the laughing caused him to redden sourly.

"Dare..." Argent sighed as the tip pointed at her. "Just, no more costume changes please; this dress is _way_ to long."

Jericho pondered for a moment, then signed to Robin, _'Tell her to order all of the pizza.'_

Robin spoke the message and Argent's mouth fell open. "Hey! I--"

"Don't the Teen Titans get free pizza?" asked Jinx.

"Yep," said Raven. "And apparently Jericho is eager to make everyone else buy for everything," she added.

"Okay. I'll get a piece of paper. Everyone write down what you want. Oh, and if it's already down, don't write it again please," she spun the bottle then stood to find paper and pens.

"It's Aqualad," called Raven. "He says dare."

"Tell him to make out with you on your date!" Argent yelled.

Raven flushed and looked away from the others as they tried, failed, then tried and failed again, to subdue their laughter.

"Just spin it," Raven whispered.

"Flash."

"Dare," he said. "Come on, come one...what ch'you gonna make me do fishy?"

"Go to Argent and kiss her. Now."

Everyone burst out in hysterics. Even Jinx was laughing.

"Fine. " He sped toward the door just as it opened. "Oh, you couldn't've waited a few more seconds? Now I can't just tell them I kissed you instead of actually doing it!"

"What! Who told him to kiss me?" she demanded.

"Raven's boyfriend," Bumblebee laughed.

"We're waiting," said Robin with a smirk.

Kid Flash began to push Argent out of the room, but Aqualad protested.

"In here, so we know you did it."

"This pay back, is it? Well you just wait--" she immediately shut her mouth as Kid Flash leaned in to kiss her. Everyone began to tease them.

"Oooo!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Ha! That's great!" laughed Hot Spot.

"Okay, you can stop now," Jinx whispered.

"What did you just say?" asked Raven.

"Nothing!" she covered her mouth with her pale hand.

"Dude, this is taking longer than I expected..." Speedy murmured. Bumblebee shot him a deadly glare, but she laughed instead of silencing him.

"To true," Aqualad agreed.

They finally stopped and blushed deeply. "Nice," Argent whispered.

"Very nice," Kid Flash whispered back.

"Okay then, spin it, Flasher," Robin teased.

"Raven."

"No way! That's the fourth time! Star, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Speedy, Hot Spot and Bumblebee have only had it once!"

"Your keeping track?" asked Beast Boy, surprised.

"Yes," she frowned. "Dare."

"Start the next game."

"What?"

"The _kissing_ version of STB."

"Oh...okay...wait! Does that mean I'm first?" she demanded.

"Yup!" he laughed.

"You boys have it in for me, don't you?"

"Yeah, Rae, we all secretly planned your exact dares, and the exact times you'd get them," Robin teased.

"Shut up!" she used her powers to spin it.

"No way! You'll just make point at Aqualad!" Hot Spot complained.

"Dude, yeah! Physical spins only!" Beast Boy agreed.

"Fine!" she spun it with her hand.

Everyone silently watched as the bottle twirled. Round and round it went, until finally it chose her a boy.

"Oh great...Robin."

---

AN

and so ends the third chappy! hope you guys liked it!


	4. Doesn't This Suck

AN

thnx for all the revs.! I'm so glad you guys are reading.

Here's a peak at two romances for later, and present, chaps. (not necessarily pairs, just romances)

argxKF

bumBxhotS

jinxxKF

---

**Both:**

The Titans were completely silent as a few eyes flickered toward Starfire.

"May I help you?" she asked everyone.

"Um...won't it suck if Raven kisses Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, you like him, don't you?"

"The point of the game is that you must kiss them, even if you do not want to kiss the selected person. Raven may not want to kiss Robin, but also she may," Raven's mouth opened in protest but Starfire continued to talk. "I cannot stop the game because of my feelings."

"So I have to?" Raven asked sourly.

"Indeed you do," Starfire told her.

Raven stood and began to walk to Robin. Her stomach churned, her brain screamed for her to run away. It begged her to refuse to play the game, but her legs pushed her forward, pulling her towards what she dreaded.

Robin felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Raven coming towards him.

'Oh my god...she's actually going to kiss me...she's really gonna play the game and she's really going to kiss me!' he felt an overpowering joy ripple through his body as she neared. What was five seconds seemed like five days as her slender form neared.

Finally he was done waiting; finally she was by him; finally she leaned down and placed one finger under his chin, lifting his mouth to hers, and kissed.

Everyone stared as the two stayed, still and peaceful. Robin could feel Raven relax as she stood, bent over next to him, her lips on his. He wondered if it would be too much to open his mouth, if he would regret putting his arms around her, if he would only make everything worse.

The few seconds--which felt like eternity to Starfire and Aqualad--passed. The two broke apart and Raven retreated quickly to her seat. Her cheeks were pale as usual. She felt inwardly embarrassed, but nothing of her outer appearance revealed how much she had enjoyed the kiss.

After a long and awkward period of silence, everyone burst out laughing. Raven flushed automatically, unable to control her emotions a second longer.

"Oh my god! That was great!" Beast Boy shouted over the ruckus.

Once all the laughing had ceased Aqualad asked, "So...does Robin spin next? Or does someone else go?"

"I don't know--"

"Raven picks somebody else," Robin said immediately.

"Huh, you'd hope so," Kid Flash joked.

"Okay, I pick Kid Flash."

"Hey!" he protested, but reached down and spun the bottle at super-speed.

"Me..." Jinx said, her prayers answered.

Flash slipped over to her as she blushed deeply. He sat between Argent and the pink-haired sorceress, leaning in slowly. His blue eyes were locked with hers, his mouth twitched slightly up into a smile, unnoticed, though unhidden. He neared and kissed her softly. Both hearts jittered as their lips touched.

Argent boiled with secret jealousy as Flash's hand slipped to Jinx's shoulder.

"Dude, it's been fifty-two seconds," Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

Jinx heard him, however, and broke the kiss. She blushed a deep shade of red, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Okay...pick someone," Argent said, sounding bored.

"Okay, you."

She smiled at him, (though he would never know how fake it was,) then spun the bottle.

It started slow, and spun in only a half a circle, pointing at Robin.

"Me again!" he sighed.

"Fun..." she stood and walked to him, using the same maneuver as Raven in lifting his chin to kiss him. No emotion filled the two. Only embarrassment and a small amount of remorse. Argent, of course, felt jealousy toward Jinx, but Robin remained happy. Argent quickly stepped back and said, "Beast Boy, go."

He touched the bottle lightly with his hand and watched it go. "Star..."

Raven looked directly at the alien girl. The two best friends' eyes met and, to Raven's surprise, Starfire showed no sign of remorse. Raven returned the expression with an inquisitive glance towards Robin. Starfire smiled, stood, and turned to face Beast Boy.

Starfire felt slightly silly standing with the shortest boy at the party. She blushed as he attempted to stand on his toes to reach her. Raven giggled accidently as he fell onto the floor. A few others let out stifled laughs as Starfire bent down and kissed him quickly. He turned red and returned to his seat.

"Hot Spot, you may spin next," Starfire said, recovering from the embarrassing encounter.

"Bumblebee..." he said as the bottled stopped.

She blushed inwardly and shifted her position. Cyborg cringed.

Hot Spot stood to kiss her, but fell back down as Cyborg's leg flew out with a sudden crack, and a yelp from both boys.

"Ow!" Cy shouted. He looked at his arm as Hot Spot stood up again. "Everything looks fine...I wonder what happened..."

"Three guesses," Robin whispered to Kid Flash as Bumblebee and Hot Spot kissed. Flash burst out laughing as he realized what had happened.

"Um..." everyone looked at him as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Ha! That's great!"

Robin had a expression of amused pain upon his face as he said, "It wasn't really that funny..."

"Whatever," Hot Spot brushed it away, "Jericho, go."

The mute teen spun the bottle and sat back to watch it spin.

"Raven," Argent acknowledged with a half laugh, half cry as Jinx elbowed her in the stomach.

She looked past Jinx at the witch to see her expression. Raven simply looked at the screen of the alarm system.

Jericho stood to walk to her, but stopped abruptly as the alarm began to beep a warning. Robin jumped up and ran to the computer.

"Star, come here," he said with a confused expression.

"What is it, Robin?"

"You said you really wanted her to come," he smiled as she looked at the screen and let out an "eep!" then flew out of the room.

"What is it?" asked Raven.

"Just wait," he said.

A few minutes later Starfire re-entered. "Friends, and boys--"

"Hey!" Speedy said, immaturely pretending to be hurt.

Bumblebee glared at him and began to scold him, but stopped when Starfire cleared her throat.

"I would like you all to meet Wonder Girl!"

---

AN

I had to add her in, she's one of my favorites! New "romances" in the next chap.

**PS you may wanna read this:**

**I'm going on vaca. so I won't write another chapter for a while. Sorry! I can't bring the internet with me...**


	5. Separate

AN:

Hey! I'm back and ready to write! here's the long-awaited fifth chapter! (finally)

---

"Wondy?" Beast Boy gasped.

"Donna!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Hey!" Speedy jumped up and bowed. "Long time no see!"

"Oh stop. Hey boys," she smiled at Beast Boy and Aqua lad, then laughed at Speedy as he turned red. "So Rob, what's up?" asked Wonder Girl.

"Spin the bottle. Jer was about to kiss Raven," Robin said, walking over to his friend and hugging her kindly.

"Well let's see it then," Wonder GIrl smiled and slid onto the couch between Raven and Aqua lad.

"Um..." Starfire scooted into her seat and raised her hand. "May we now play the game of girls, and boys separate? I very much wish to speak with my friends..."

"Sure Star. Come on guys, Jer, you can have your kiss later," Robin winked at him.

"Let's go," Argent jumped into the air and slid past the exiting boys.

"Yes, let us follow!" Starfire also took flight and twirled after the British girl.

**Girls:**

"Okay." Wonder Girl smiled at the enthusiasm of her new friend and walked with Raven, Jinx, and Bumblebee. The boys stood waiting for all of the girls to exit. Raven stepped back suddenly and smiled at Aqua lad.

Jinx and Bumblebee giggled.

Wonder Girl took close notice and flipped her hair. She then turned to face Raven as they exited the room and whispered, "You're boyfriend is so cute!"

"Don't try anything!" Jinx whispered, glancing back at the boys.

"Raven'll bite your head off!" Bumblebee added.

"Don't worry. I've known him to long to be interested in him. I've known him, BB, Speedy, and Robin since forever. We're tight."

"I trust you," Raven said kindly.

**Boys:**

"Dude! I can't believe your making me, Raven and Jer actually sleep on the roof! In _nothing_! She'll kill us in our sleep to prevent us from seeing her!"

"Hey! I didn't dare all of you!"

"It's not like it'll be light enough anyway," Speedy laughed. "Personally I'd love to be in your position!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry fish-boy, but it's the truth!" he laughed as Aqua lad protested angrily.

"Come on guys," Robin pushed a few pillows out of the way and plopped onto his bed. "We gotta think of something to do."

"I've got a plan," Hot Spot said. "How about you tell us what it was like kissing Raven _and_ Argent."

All eyes turned to Robin as he was shoved into the spotlight.

"Uh...it wasn't...uh..." he blushed and couldn't find words to describe his feelings. He couldn't tell them he had loved every second of his kiss with Raven. He couldn't say he wanted to be with her forever. But he couldn't stall forever, and he hated lying, so he shut his mouth and crossed his arms. "Why don't you tell us how you liked kissing Cyborg's girlfriend? Why single me out?"

"Because your arm twitched twice while Raven was kissing you."

Aqua lad had no expression of jealousy or accusation when Robin glanced at him.

"Just tell us, Rob, it's okay." He waved encouragement and waited, casually leaning against the door frame.

"It felt..."

**Girls:**

"You don't like Robin anymore?" Argent gasped.

"I...prefer liking boys who may continue to like me back..." she sighed. "His preferences are clearly Raven and--"

"Why me?" Raven jumped to her feet and glared.

"His arm twitched twice while he was kissing you," Argent said.

"So? He--it wasn't anything...uhg! I don't like him!"

"We never said you do," Bumblebee raised her eyebrows. "But now it seems like you do."

"I'm just mad about the roof..."

"You know, we could all sleep up there, boys on one side girls on the other," Jinx suggested.

"And you don't have to prove that your not wearing anything," Wonder Girl smiled.

"Yeah! You could just wear your clothes and we could all go up in a bunch! It would look like we were hiding you!"

"We will be, Argent," JInx laughed.

"Glorious! We will all join you in the cold!" Starfire smiled. "Let us prepare!"

**Boys:**

"Weird..." Beast Boy sat on the ground with Cyborg and watched as Aqua lad's expression changed from casual, to amused.

"I knew it! I'm not mad Rob, just not goin' to give up that easy. She's my girl for now. Surely you still like Star and--"

"Not really...I don't think she likes me anymore anyway," he looked at Beast Boy with a shrug.

"No way! She totally doesn't!"

"I saw the look she gave Raven when the tip pointed at you, man. She does." Cyborg stood up and walked to the door. "I'll prove it." He exited and did not come back for several minutes.

**Girls:**

"Okay, we're here..." Raven watched the sunset darken slowly into a deep blue. The rays pushed down on the earth and the girls. A white dove flew past, landing on the ground several stories below.

The waves crashed calmly against the shores of the small island. Raven pulled off her cloak and set it beside her feet as a cold breeze blew by. A door opening woke her form the wonderful trance.

"What do you want?" Argent's voice rang.

"BB wants to know if Star will go out with him," Cyborg's voice said.

A fit of giggling followed this statement.

"So...will you?"

"I...I um...yes," she smiled.

Raven's expression changed from emotionless, to a soft smile.

**Boys:**

"She said yes," said Cyborg as he entered Robin's room.

"Who said yes why?" asked Speedy.

"Starfire said yes to going out with BB."

"She what! You didn't!" Beast Boy yelled/

"Hey, you've got a hot girlfriend! Don't complain!" Aqua lad smirked.

"Jerk. Who said I like her?"

**Girls:**

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Argent squealed.

"You've got a boyfriend," Raven smiled as she walked to her friend.

"Yes...I do..." Starfire's smile was completely detectable.

"And he's sleeping up here tonight. Naked," Wonder Girl gasped.

"Oh!" All the girls turned. "Cy didn't tell us you were up here..." Robin said.

"Hi...what are you doing here?" asked Wonder Girl as all of the boys filed onto the roof.

"Oh, you know, just hanging out," Kid Flash sped over between Jinx and Argent.

"Really," Jinx blushed.

"Yep." He ran over to Raven and held out her cloak. "You seem to have dropped this," he said.

"Shut up!" she pushed his mocking face away and the other boys laughed.

"Look boys, this is the plan," Bumblebee started.

"We sleep to the East, you sleep to the West," Argent continued.

"You don't go over there, we don't come over here," Raven finished.

"Well...ah fine. Not like anyone but Flash could get through anyway," Speedy sulked.

"Okay, let's go get some food," Wonder Girl suggested.

---

A/N:

review please!


	6. The Pool

A/N:

Okay... I have decided to talk to some of my reviewers to explain stuff, and give more pairings for chapters.

The Swashbuckler- I'm grateful for your opinion. I like to know what I need to add to my stories and what people don't like about them. You're a big help!

Shay Bo Bay- Thank you so much for reading. I'm glad you like it!

Wingz- Personally I like the idea of robstar, and I like the idea of bbrae, but I like the idea of bbstar and raerob too. This story is kind of a relationship roller coaster. It's random and full of pairs that no one would even think of. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. Also, you might not have noticed, but Raven is dating Aqualad, not Robin.

RosaKu- If you read what I wrote of above, you can tell nothing will be the same, but nothing will be different.

lauren1991- I'm glad you do.

raven'smylife- Thank you. You've been supportive throughout my whole story. You rock!

If you don't get something, or you think something sounds weird or cool or just plain awesome, feel free to tell me in your reviews. I love the support you guys are giving me!

Romances:

Jinx X Speedy

Starfire X Robin

Raven X Aqualad

Wonder Girl X Kid Flash

And finally...the chaper!

---

**Both:**

"We should get in the pool!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Um..." Raven took her cloak from him and said, "Why don't you just go back downstairs, and we'll stay up here?"

"Oh come on, Raven! Don't you wanna swim with me?" Aqualad walked over and whispered in her ear. "I'll play nice."

She shoved him to the side and frowned. "I can't make the decision for everyone."

Wonder Girl's face lit up and she whispered something into Jinx's ear. Both girls burst out laughing and shouted, "Pool party!"

All of the boys laughed and high-fived each other.

"Yes!" Speedy shouted. "Babes in bikinis!"

"Who says we're wearing bikinis?" Argent scoffed.

"You'd better," he said.

"Let us go change," Starfire suggested and flew to the door. "Come friends. We must go quickly."

**Girls:**

The girls followed Star down the stairs and into her room. "Does everyone have a suit?" asked Raven.

The room filled with opening bags and shouts of, "Yeah," "I do," and "Um...no."

"I'll lend you one Jinx," Raven said kindly. The two teens walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Aren't we gonna walk past Robin's room if we go this way?" asked Jinx.

"Yes," said Raven with a smile.

"Okay."

**Boys:**

"Get that out of my face!" Cyborg yelled as he pushed Beast Boy's foot away from him. "Go take a shower or something!"

"Man, BB, you stink!" Speedy complained.

"Jer, are you going to change?" Robin asked the mute.

Jericho nodded and shrugged, signing that he couldn't find his bag.

"Hey, guys!" Robin shouted over the noise. "Does anyone see Jericho's stuff?"

"What does it look like?" Aqualad stood up and walked over to them.

Jericho signed and looked around.

"It's green," Robin said, also looking.

"Is it this one?" asked someone.

"Yeah. That's it! Thanks Raven--ah! Get out of here!" Robin yelled as he hit her with the bag.

"Sorry, just helping out." She joined Jinx by the door and they both giggled, running away.

"Yeah you better run!" Cyborg shouted after them.

**GIrls:**

"Oh my gosh! We should never do that again!" Jinx squealed as they entered Raven's room.

"At least they were all wearing their clothes." Raven smiled as she handed Jinx a plain black bathing suit.

"Thanks," Jinx followed as they walked back to Star's room.

The other girls were already changed.

Argent was wearing a black and red bikini with a buckle on the side. It was a tube top that matched her uniform almost exactly. The only thing that was different was the fact that there wasn't a skirt.

Bumblebee's was just a yellow two-piece that was arranged the same as her uniform top.

Wonder Girl was wearing a string bikini with America's colors. It was hardly big enough to cover her body, but she looked as though she was perfectly comfortable in it.

Starfire also had on a bikini, but it was much more covering than Donna's, and it was a shocking pink color that caused Raven to stare for a moment.

Raven quickly slipped into a black, covering two-piece and tried to avoid girl talk. Donna, however, noticed her choice.

"Garth likes you, with or without it," she said unexpectedly.

"I--thanks...but I only had two..."

"Oh! I can wear the uh...small one if you like," Jinx said nervously.

"No. You don't need to feel weird around all these hero boys. They hardly know you, so you really shouldn't have to feel uncomfortable."

Jinx smiled thankfully and put on Raven's suit.

**Both:**

Once they were all changed and climbing to the roof, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, and Beast Boy dived into the water.

Raven and Argent sat and watched as Aqualad climbed out of the water and snuck towards them.

"Aww, he thinks he can surprise you!" Argent cooed.

"You don't really think I'll let you sit there and gossip, do you?" asked Aqualad, laughing as he picked Raven up and ran towards the water.

"Stop! Put me down! Your wet and cold and--" Her words were pushed away by the splash of freezing water. "Garth!" she screamed once she surfaced.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I get you wet?" he teased.

Raven's eyes shined with anger and she leapt at Aqualad.

"Hey, Jer, you look kind of down. You okay?" asked Robin, getting out of the water and walking to his friend.

Jericho nodded in Raven's direction.

"That's a normal 'Raven reaction,' Jer," he said. "She'll be fine."

Jericho nodded again and followed Robin to the pool.

"Wally!" Wonder Girl shouted.

"Yeah, Donna?" Kid Flash yelled back.

"Come here!"

"What?" he asked, stopping right in front of her.

"That's a little close," Argent whispered to Starfire.

"Are you up for a race?" she asked.

"You want to race _me_?" he said, shocked.

"No powers. Just a race. From this side of the pool, to that one," she challenged.

"Fine--"

"Wait," she held up her hand, "Garth!"

"What?" Aqualad stopped and looked around, giving Raven just enough time to push his head down. "Hey!" he yelled, coming back up.

"Raven, hang on just a second!" Donna yelled.

"Okay, sorry!" she called back.

"Garth, will you stay underwater and watch me and Wally race?"

"Like a ref.? Sure." He shook his head to get the water our of his face. "Now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell everybody so they can watch me win!" Wally ran around the roof, stopping next to everyone and repeating the same message: "Watch the amazing, the fantastic Kid Flash shame the slow witted Wonder Girl!"

"Not likely," Argent said sarcastically so that everyone could hear. Then whispered to only him, "My money's on you."

"Let's go!"

Everyone rushed out of the pool, Wonder Girl's supporters on one side, Kid Flash's on the other.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad were on Wonder Girl's side--Aqualad was in the water to Donna's right, saying he wasn't on a side because he was referee--and Jinx, Argent, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Hot Spot were on Kid Flash's side.

"See if you can keep up," Donna mocked.

"I'll wait for you at the finish," Wally smiled.

"Racers ready?" Aqualad asked.

"Totally," Donna replied.

"Let's go," said Kid Flash.

"On your mark; get set; GO!"

**Girls:**

Donna dove into the water. She kicked her strong legs once, twice, then surfaced. She was in the lead.

Bubbles drove in front her eyes, forcing her to close them. She pulled one arm up, then the other, and moved quickly forward. She raised her head to the side and took a short, shallow breath. Not enough air. She quickly drew breath again and kicked harder. She couldn't see Wally at all.

Shouting of support flooded into her ears and forced her to push harder. 'I can win! He can't beat me.'

**Boys:**

Wally flung himself forward. Donna was ahead, but only by a bit. 'Come on, man!' he told himself. 'Beat her!'

His arms felt heavy. He hadn't been running a lot that day, but not using his super-speed made everything harder. He could hear the shouts from the girls, and knew he had to impress them. 'I can't let Jinx and Argent down. I gotta win!'

The end of the pool was nearing. He readied himself for the flip. He twisted his body and kicked the edge of the wall. One of his toes jammed on the wall and burned with pain. He kept going. Donna had gotten a bad push, and she was behind now.

'I can do it!'

**Girls:**

'A bad push,' Donna thought. 'It'll be hard to catch up.' She kicked harder, and looked to the side, she saw Aqualad watching closely. He wouldn't let either of them cheat. He was a fair ref. he wouldn't let Wally cheat.

**Both:**

"Here that come!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Wally's in the lead!"

"Wait! Donna's coming up close behind!" Robin lay on the ground and watched closely.

Aqualad was following with his incredible speed, his eyes were focused on the wall. Whichever hand touched first was the winner.

"Come on, Donna!" yelled Robin.

"Go Wally!" Jinx squealed.

Everyone froze. Both hands were resting on the wall. Aqualad surfaced slowly. No one said anything. All eyes were on him.

"It was a tie..."

"What!" Wally pulled himself onto the concrete and shook his head. "Really?"

"Well, that proves it. You're equal," Robin laughed.

"Yep," said Donna, as she too climbed out of the pool. "Equal."

---

A/N:

I'm writing as fast as I can, but I need names. If anyone knows the real names of Bumblebee, Argent, or Speedy--and if Jinx and Hot Spot have real names--I'll take them please.

And does anyone know if Aqualad's has a last name? Garth ...?


	7. Talks

A/N:

YAY! I got all the names I needed! Thank you all so much!

raven'smylife- Thnx, I hear it's Roy Harper. u rock 2! And happy (after) Easter!

The Swashbuckler- More settings. Got it! I'll try as hard as I can to get imagery and emotion and settings down! thnx

RobineTTe- Awesome! You told me Bumblebee's, Argent's, Speedy's, and Hot Spot's! I probably could've found the names on the internet, but I'm just not all that good at Google stuff... thank you!

Pickles12- Thank you too! Karen, and Roy were a big help, but I got Toni from RobineTTe...

RosaKu- I'm sorry you don't like it...I'm just trying to be as random as possible, even if I don't like some of the relationships I'm putting my characters into, I still want to do it

lauren1991- You and RosaKu are like opposites...you want more starrob, and RosaKu doesn't.

lol, that's funny...

MysteryGirl 13- Jennifer something? Okay, I'll see what I can find. Thnx for reading!

Shay Bo Bay- Thnx for Roy and Karen; and about the question, this story isn't over yet, and there just _romances_ not the way they'll end up!

Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin- This is your first review right? Anyways, I love the support from new people! Robin will be with plenty of people in time...

no romances this time...sorry but you'll see some shocking stuff i don't wanna give away! :)

---

**Both:**

"I vote you do a rematch!" Gar Logan announced.

"No more swimming." Donna turned to see Raven fighting playfully with Garth. She chuckled and walked over to them.

"Come on now, gills, can't you leave the poor girl alone? You only just started dating and already your like, in love," she teased.

"Sorry Donna, can't talk!"

"Help me!" Raven cried as the young hero ran her towards the pool.

"Raven is acting so weird..." Vic Stone said to Gar. "She's never happy about parties. Garth must really be a ladies man," he joked.

When the darkest of night fell, the girls and boys all sat in the middle of the roof, talking--and not talking--about random things. The stars were hidden by a large grouping of gray rain clouds, and everyone was soaking wet from the pool.

Jinx and Toni sat a bit off from everyone else; they were watching Wally speed-dry himself, and kept clapping and cheering like crazed fans.

Kory and Roy stood and walked to the edge of the roof. They spoke in hushed tones. Dick flinched and glanced at Gar. The elf didn't seem to notice. He was to busy watching Raven and Aqualad.

The young witch sat in Garth's lap. He was talking to her in a silent, sweet way--only with his eyes.

Bumblebee was in the middle of an argument between Vic and Isiah. They had been in a friendly conversation until Karen had joined them. She frowned and walked to Star.

Donna stood with Jericho. They were speaking in sign language, and neither seemed at all concerned about anyone else.

Beast Boy stood and joined Kory, Karen, and Roy.

Robin was left with only Raven and Aqualad beside him. He could hear Wally flirting with Toni and Jinx, but refused to look at them.

After about two hours of almost everyone enjoying themselves, the girls split off into a large group and slowly edged away from the boys. Raven was acting strange; she was like a completely different person. She kept smiling at Garth, as if she had something important to tell him, but wouldn't.

**Boys:**

"I need to know why she said yes!" Gar whispered to Vic. "Is it something I should be concerned about?"

"No, man," Vic replied. "Just get your green butt over there and ask her."

"No way! That would sound totally shallow!"

"I'll ask her." Before anyone could even look to see had had spoken, Dick Grayson was already halfway across the roof running toward the alien princess.

"Kory," he shouted.

**Both:**

"Yes?" she turned around and looked for the speaker.

"BeastBoywantstoknowwhyyousaidyes," he slurred.

"I--what?" she glanced over at the other boys. Gar had a look of pure terror on his face, and as soon as Kory's eyes met his, he ducked down behind Roy and started planning his ultimate revenge.

"Beast Boy doesn't know why you would agree to go out with such a loser," Cyborg shouted.

"Hey!" Gar hit his metallic leg, only hurting himself.

"He's confused. He didn't think you liked him."

"I do...like him..." She blushed deeply and lowered her eyes. Then, suddenly, she winked at Dick. No one saw but him, though he was sure everyone knew what had happened.

Kory jumped into the air and fell gracefully beside Gar. "May we speak?"

"Yeah..." He blushed and followed her to the door. They disappeared, and no one saw them again for quite a while.

**Girls:**

"Um..." Raven turned to face Dick. "You can go now."

"What? I can't stay over here and have girl-talk with you?" he teased.

Donna laughed and pushed him away. "It'd scar you for life."

"I think I'd still like to stay," he laughed.

"Fine. But we won't say anything juicy," Karen giggled.

"Just no one else," Donna demanded.

"Ooh!" Argent and Jinx said at the same time. They looked at each other and both fell into a fit of giggles.

**Boys:**

"Don't Jer, Rae, and BB have to take of all their--"

Joey hit Cy and crossed his arms.

"Well you do!"

"Something tells me BB isn't gonna need prodding," Speedy whispered to Garth.

"Roy! That's sick!" Aqualad didn't laugh, or smile at the joke. He just crossed his arms and watched as Dick sat in between Raven and Toni.

**Girls:**

"So...what is girl-talk?" Robin leaned back on to his elbows and let his legs straighten in front of him.

"It's where they just say stuff really fast and don't breath until they've finished," Wally teased, speeding over to them.

"Get out of here! We're scarring Rich!" Donna mocked.

"Hey!" Dick growled at the nickname.

"You don't want us to call you that, you can leave," Raven stood and pointed at the other boys. "Go on."

"Fine. Torture Wally..." Dick went back to the others and was greeted with an immature crowd of laughter and mocking voices.

"Hello ladies," Kid Flash flirted suggestively.

"Get out of here!" Donna pulled his mask down over his eyes and pushed him with her finger.

"Hey! You lookin' for a fight?" he demanded.

"Maybe," she smiled. "But I could kick your butt anyway."

"Your all talk!" he frowned.

"Go away!"

**Boys:**

"Garth...are you mad at me?" Dick asked when the others quieted down.

"No, just...I don't think Raven is right."

"Right? What d'you mean?" asked Isiah.

"She's too...not her. I liked the old Raven. Not this new one. And I think she likes someone else anyway." He had a puzzling look on his face, and quickly ran to the girls.

After a few minutes he and Raven went into the tower, speaking in hushed tones.

"Wasn't he jumping about and having a great time with her?" asked Roy.

"Yeah...something's up." Dick looked at the sky. It was flowing quickly into darkness. There was no moon, and at this late hour he expected the sun to already be gone. The great yellow bulb hung at the ocean, only it's tip showing. It sank slowly out of view. No one was speaking. Suddenly the door opened.

**Girls:**

Everyone's heads snapped toward it. Starfire and Raven came out and paused as they saw everyone's eyes. Garth and Beast Boy followed quickly and, without pausing, hurried to the other boys.

"Their lively..." Raven whispered.

In the darkness, they hurried to the other girls. Wally had returned to the boys and was listening intently to the hushed conversation.

"What's up?" asked Donna.

"Me and Garth are over. It wasn't working anyway," she said, no sign of remorse on her face.

"Garfield and myself are just going to be...how do you say it Raven?" she said.

"Their keeping it down low; pretending nothing's up."

"Yes...we do not wish for the boys to be strange..." she trailed off.

"I'm gonna go talk to..." Donna's words ran off with her as she stood and walked to the boys. They instantly quieted and looked at her. "Joey?"

The mute stood and followed her away from everyone else. The boys watched for a moment, then resumed their conversation.

"You think she likes him?" Raven asked Jinx's grin.

"I would be amazed if she doesn't."

"I think she does," Argent said, barely speaking over a whisper. "Let's get farther away from the boys; I want a more private conversation."

They all stood and quickly ran to the complete opposite end of the roof.

"I...um...need information on one of the boys," she looked directly at Raven and Starfire.

**WG & Jericho:**

'Okay, she wanted to talk to me...but about what?'Joey looked at his hands. They were shaking.

"I know this is an awkward question...since we just met...But ever since I 'talked' to you earlier...something just clicked. I really like you Joe. Really..."

**GIrls:**

Everyone was silent.

"He's...nice..." Raven began awkwardly.

"And buff," Bumblebee added.

"You really should be asking Donna--"

"She hasn't seen him in a few years. And it's not like she memorized his life," Argent complained.

"Well neither did we!" Raven said, a little too loud.

"Shush!" Argent slapped her hand and continued. "Please, I really like him."

"You seemed a little more interested in Wally," Raven sighed.

"Cover, duh. I couldn't act like I like him!"

**WG & Jericho:**

"You do...? Okay...I'll go back to the girls and--can I tell them?"

Joey nodded.

"Cool...see you later..." she smiled and walked away.

**Girls:**

"So talk to him!"

"I can't!"

"I can talk to him." All of the girls jumped and turned to see Wonder Girl standing behind Star. "Who is he?"

"No...I will..." Argent stood and walked the long distance of the roof toward the boys.

"Don't expect to be able to hear them," Raven said as Jinx leaned toward her friend. "We're too far away now."

**Argent:**

'Okay, breathe. Your just going to ask him if you can talk to him. That's all. Then...then you'll tell him how you feel...and--and--'

"Hi, Toni...need something?"

'Oh god he's hot...I just have to ask him..just ask him--'

"Are you okay?"

"Um... Can I talk to you for a second...Dick?"

---

A/N:

not really a cliffy but what ever...review please!


	8. Swimsuits, Kisses, Love, and Fighting

A/N:

since like, no body knows, here are the names:

raven- raven

starfire- kory/koriand'r

argent- toni

bumblebee- karen

jinx- jinx

wonder girl- donna

robin- dick

beast boy- gar

cyborg- vic

speedy- roy

kid flash- wally

hot spot- isiah

aqualad- garth

jericho- joey

and here are replies:

Shay Bo Bay- Thank you my faithful reader

raven'smylife- The list is above. Awesomeness can sometimes be a curse... Don't ask.

The Swashbuckler- Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You need to edit my writing all the time! I'm thinking about going back through all my stories and just changing the typos. I'm trying to re-write Who Will I Choose with a totally different Title and everything. I deleted it already because I read it and couldn't bare the horrible errors. PS: You rock!

RosaKu- I'm happy I caused you to laugh. It's cool to make people laugh! o

Meiriona- Thanks, but with the name giving I'm confused... ""

MysteryGirl 13- Don't worry, Raven gets her man. In this chapter to be exact. Some of you might be surprised, but I've always liked the couple ever since I read The Tales Of The New Teen Titans. Whew...that's hard to write...I know...pathetic, but it is 7 capitalized words. sigh I'm just embarrassing myself more...lol see ya!

RobineTTe- There onto me! -

Goddess of horses- Argent is one of the Teen Titans from the Comics Teens Again from 1996-1998. She was in the cartoon in the fifth season--the girl with the cool A tattoo on her collar bone. The couplings are just everywhere. There are romances, final pairings, and just flirts that I'm setting up.

Jillian- The names are listed above so you won't be so confused. Sorry about that. There's not gonna be too much changing after this chapter. I'm nearing the end, so the final pairs are coming up fast.

Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin- It's Argent (Toni). Sorry for the confusion! I'm trying! I promise it's not my fault I'm so slow!...Wait...what?

deadinside72- Cool! Alerted! I feel special! Rock on, and keep reading pleez!

Wow! You've actually made my hands cramp! I'm so glad to have so many reviewers to reply to! I'm giving all of the "final pairs" in this chapter. Don't be mad at me pleez! I'll cry! -

And finally...

---

**From the last chapter (A/N: sorry I didn't add this in!) Boys:**

"Joe, what did she say?" Roy asked as Jericho sat down beside him.

Jer signed to Robin with a kind of embarrassment.

"Well, get the wedding bells ready," he mocked.

Joey glared at him with a friendly anger.

-------------

**Robin:**

'She asked me to talk to her...why isn't she talking?' Dick looked at the pale British girl in front of him.

The wind blew on his bare chest. He hardly noticed.

"Um...I need to tell you something..."

'She's blushing... She likes me too!' Dick thought. He scratched his head and looked down for a moment. "Toni... Can I go first?" 'It might make it less awkward if she knows I feel the same way...'

"Uh..."

"I really like you..." he blurted out. "Really."

"You--what? You do!" Her eyes lit up in amazement. "I expected to walk away with tears in my eyes!"

"I hope you never feel like that again," Dick stepped closer and took her hand. "I didn't think you liked me after the kiss. I didn't like you until you had sat back down...I wish it had been a little more special..." He smiled and leaned toward her.

**Boys:**

"Holy crap!" Roy gasped. "He just kissed her!"

"There's nothing holy about crap," Wally teased as he, too, stared at the embracing Titans.

**Girls:**

"Well...I knew she had it in her," Bumblebee smiled.

"I'm proud," Donna smiled too, but her smile was only partially for Toni.

"You seem a little too happy," Jinx noticed.

"You know...how I was talking to Joey?"

"Only a lot," Raven said sarcastically.

"I told him I like him and--"

"You do! Ohmygosh!" Jinx squealed.

"Yeah...well I asked him out...and--"

"He said yes!" Argent squealed as she approached them.

"We noticed," Raven pointed at the boys who were laughing at Robin with constant glances toward the girls.

Argent blushed deeply. "Oh...Donna, um, were you saying something?"

"You said it for me." She smiled as all the girls--except Toni--squealed with delight.

"What?"

"She and Joey are together!"

"Oh! You and Jericho? Whoa! Unexpected much?" Argent's eyes were filled with happiness.

"We should change..." Donna said, shivering.

"Go right ahead," Argent pointed at the door.

"I think I'd rather be cold than different."

The others laughed and huddled together for warmth.

"Wait," Wonder Girl turned to Bumblebee. "You haven't been the center of attention all night! What's up with you and Vic?"

"He's...great..." she sighed, as if the meaning was completely emotionless.

"Right. And I'm about to steal Beast Boy from Star," Raven said dryly.

Kory glanced at her friend, understanding immediately that it was only sarcasm.

"I don't think we're right. He's too...distracted? No...competitive...? Yeah, that's it."

"Is there someone else?" Argent knew her too well.

"I really..."

"Hot Spot." The words stung the air into silence.

Suddenly, a loud, confusing shout pulled the girl's attention to the left. The boys were all standing now. A few were glancing at the girls, a few more had accusing eyes. Cyborg was one of them. They were all talking a little quieter now than before, and the girls could tell there was something wrong.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Karen as the girls all turned their attention to the boys.

"Let's find out," Jinx looked at the others. Everyone looked at Raven.

"Okay." She turned into a black field of energy in the shape of a raven. Slipping through the concrete, she listened carefully.

**Boys:**

"You can't do that to me!" Vic was saying.

"I'm not doing anything! I just asked you if you love her," Isiah said calmly back.

"She's not something you can claim Vic. She's a real person who had her own decisions!" Dick countered.

"She likes me! Not him!"

"Vic, calm down! They're all looking at us!" Garth nodded his head at the girls. He was one of the boys who had been glancing at them.

"She doesn't need to be asked! She told me she likes me!" Cyborg's fear for discovery was outstanding.

**Girls:**

"Oh my gosh! I can't break his heart!" Karen gasped when the black raven appeared before them and, changing back into a human form, relayed the conversation she had heard.

"Kay, you can't lead him on! You have to go set this right!"

"No! He'll hate Isiah! I can't have them hate each other!" She looked around feverishly for support.

"It's up to you," Jinx said simply.

**Boys:**

"Please, Vic, just set it straight. Go ask her. She'll be honest I'm sure," Roy said unexpectedly. His sudden kindness took the girls off guard.

**Girls:**

"Whoa..." Jinx gasped. The had girls slipped close enough to hear for themselves.

"Um...I think Jinx here has her eye on a new guy," Wonder Girl teased to ease the tension.

"Donna, you just had to say something, didn't you," Bumblebee looked at the Amazon with a laugh in her eye.

"Sorry..."

**Boys:**

"Just go ask, Vic, please," Dick said quietly, noticing the girls closing in.

"Fine." Vic's defeat as clear as Robin's constant victories. "Stupid, spiky haired little--"

"You suck at muttering," Garth frowned.

Beast Boy, who had remained quiet the entire time, now spoke up as Vic walked slowly toward the girl he dreaded speaking to. "I think we should prepare for a sonic boom."

"She doesn't like him anymore..."

"Not a chance, Garth." Roy sighed and watched Robin watching Vic.

Dick glanced at his friend. Standing with pure calmness in front of the six girls, Vic had known the outcome of the scene before it had even started. His face was covered in shadow. The night was moonless and dark. A few stars trickled above them, but most were hidden by clouds.

"He's coming back. He's gonna hate me..." Hot Spot sighed and looked at the ground.

"Isiah..." Cyborg said awkwardly. "I don't hate you...I can't help who Karen likes..." He looked sad, but his sorrow was masked by his guilt. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Cyborg slowly made his way to the door. "I'm just getting the sleeping bags," he said when they called him back.

**Girls:**

"I feel awful..."

"Don't, Kay. It's better that you told him rather than led him on. And everything worked out," Donna smiled and placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder as they walked back to their corner.

"Yeah..."

"You might want to go snag Hot Spot," Jinx said. "I'll come."

"I highly doubt that you're going to give moral support," Raven teased.

"I will accompany you also," Star said kindly.

"Let's go," Jinx urged.

"Hurry!" Argent whispered.

"Go with them," Donna nudged Raven.

"You," she frowned.

"Fine." Wonder Girl turned and walked with the others.

"Come on Raven," Toni pulled at her arm once, then followed the girls.

**Raven & Wally:**

"I think I'll stay." Raven walked to he edge of the roof and sat down.

A whooshing noise announced Wally's arrival.

"You seem cheerful," he said, laughing.

"Well you know me," she sighed.

"Not really. That's a nice suit. Small, but covering. Girls should wear more covering clothing...why are you over here?"

"I was hiding from you."

"Why?"

"Because you're too fast and I know you'll find me out." Her hair blew around her face as if encouraging her to turn and face it, and face him.

"Find you out?"

"I can't keep it hidden...I knew I would look stupid if I was jut hanging around and acting like a love-sick bird..." She looked down at her hands and said no more.

"I sense a secret." His voice was smiling.

"I know one."

"I never expected _you_ to like _me._"

"I never said I--" she had turned to face him, and was greeted with a kiss.

Her words caught in her throat and tangled. She closed her eyes. His hand found her cheek, and hers his. A strange silence had filled the night. It grew slowly louder and louder. The quiet bit at Raven's ears, but she refused to pull away. Control was lost in his warm touch, senses abandoned her. Only happiness was felt. Only silence was heard, and only his breath could be smelled.

At long last they drew apart. A smile crept through both the teens.

"They're all looking at us, aren't they?" asked Wally, his back to the others.

"Of course they are," Raven sighed and glanced at her friends. Donna's and Jinx's mouthes were slightly agape, Karen and Toni had hands covering theirs. Kory, however, was grinning uncontrollably.

"If you want, you can go over to them," he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If I wanted to, I would." She smiled again and noticed, as a cool breeze drifted over her face, that she still wore her bathing suit.

"You're cold!" He disappeared and reappeared a second later with her clothes.

"You're wonderful..." she sighed and placed the items beside her.

"So are you."

**Both:**

"That wasn't as unexpected as your faces say," said Roy quietly, looking at Jinx.

"We just..." she returned the gaze and froze.

No one said anything. A few faces turned to them, but most remained on the unmoving couple several yards away.

"Why don't you just kiss her?" Everyone turned at once. Roy was so close, Jinx could feel his breath on her face.

"I--don't know..." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

No one paid any attention to the approaching lovers, and even they stopped as they reached the group.

A few seconds later the pair broke apart.

"Okay," Garth said as if to decide something, "everyone, just kiss whoever your dating and get it over with so we can talk."

"Um..." Beast Boy looked at him. "You heard me and Star talking. We're taking it slow, remember?"

"If you just kiss her--"

"Oh just do it!" Dick turned to Toni and cupped her face, then quickly leaned toward her and kissed.

Raven laughed, and to her surprise, so did everyone else. Then Aqualad's suggestion burst into affect. Roy kissed Jinx, Gar kissed Kory, Wally kissed her, Karen kissed Isiah, but Joey stood awkwardly next to Donna and didn't move.

'He's so great!' she thought. "Are you polite? Or just don't want to kiss me?" she teased him.

He smiled at her and they quickly kissed, pulling apart with everyone else.

"I think we should sleep inside, with our clothes on," Robin suggested, smiling.

"I think I agree..." Roy looked guiltily at his feet. "You all know me. I can't be stopped unless there's a lock to keep me away."

"Careful, Jinx, he's dangerous," Donna teased.

"I know," she smiled. Roy's eyebrows raised.

"You're a peculiar girl," he said.

"You know what peculiar means?" Cyborg asked as he pulled the pillows and sleeping bags and bags onto the roof.

"Oops...I guess now it's too late to sleep downstairs..." Raven said.

"Yeah. Vic would feel bad! He did all that work! Poor guy!" Wally said, with mock sorrow.

"Shut up!" Raven hit the hand that he had slid around her waist. "And you had better raise that arm!" Her eyes glowed white and his arm jerked strangely up. "This suit is staying on!"

"Ow! I didn't do anything!"

"Let's just go to sleep," Argent formed two glowing red hands and separated the boys stuff from the girls. "Get your junk and lay down."

Vic looked at his arm. "Wow! We're going to sleep by three a.m.! I never expected that!"

"Why should we sleep? We could go swimming," Garth suggested.

A few people looked down at themselves. Roy and Gar laughed a little. "It's freezing, and I didn't even notice 'til now," Gar shivered.

"I never get enough sleep. It doesn't bother me," Robin said casually.

"Are you suggesting something?" Toni accused.

"Nope."

"Good. Because you can't get more than I'll give."

"How much will you give?"

"You'll see..."

They separated their things and lay out their sleeping bags and sat on them, staying up the whole night to chat.

---

A/N:

I'm sure you can tell this is the second to last chapter, but I'm going to write another story, so don't freak out! I would love my rev.ers to give opinions and anything you can. I love to hear from you guys! All of you rock! One more chapter and then it's done!


	9. The Roof

a/n:

The Swashbuckler- Thank you! Your advice rocks!

RosaKu- Well your waiting I over!

deadinside72- ...I'm confused...how do llamas have anything to...never mind...I'm sorry, but there's no sequel...

raven'smylife- I'm sorry it's ending! Thank you for reading it!

RobineTTe- Me too.

merdixkicksxass- Well I like them too! Thnx for reading!

All of you rock, and thank you for reading my story!

here it is...

---

**Boys:**

"Did our pizza ever come?" asked Roy as he sat next to Gar and Dick.

"Nope..."

"Where'd we put all the food?" he asked.

"We ate it," said Vic. "Man! It's already six a.m.!"

"The girls having a pillow fight?" Wally asked as he looked up.

"From the squealing I hear, I'd say they were being murdered."

Everyone laughed at Dick's remark, but afterward Jericho's eyes fell and he did not even smile.

**Girls:**

"Aw..." Donna sighed as she plopped down onto her sleeping bag. "You," she pointed at everyone around her, "I've just met you, and you already seem like my best friends..."

"We have that affect on people..." Argent laughed as she, too, sat down.

"We should really change..." Karen suggested.

"Why? We look fine," Donna sighed again. She stretched her arms out behind her and looked up at Raven. "You should show your stomach in your uniform."

"I feel the more clothes the better," the witch smiled, but looked away. The sun was rising slowly over the city.

"I can't believe we stayed up all night!" Jinx laughed.

"I have before...but it was only because we were searching for Dick," Raven sighed.

"I never really heard the whole story about that. What was up with him and Slade?"

"Jinx...you might want to ask him..." Raven sighed.

"I don't think it would be the best conversation topic, but I'd like to know too," Donna said.

"Come on," Argent stood and walked toward the boys.

"Wow...she's daring," Jinx smiled at the brave girl walking away from them.

"Something tells me the two of you will be great friends," Donna laughed and also stood. "See you."

As the three walked away, Starfire turned to Raven. "This has been most strange...I believe a group hug should be issued once our friends return."

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Kory! Don't ruin the night!" her eyes betrayed her fake emotion, and she quickly looked away.

"You have been...different, Raven."

"I know."

"What is it that is bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me...everything is perfect..."

**Later:**

"It's a beautiful morning," Dick said as he walked to the edge of the roof next to Argent and Raven.

"It always is in your book..." Raven sighed and looked at him.

"Why didn't you come talk to us? Wally was upset."

"He could've come to us. Me, Karen, and Kory already know what happened and weren't to keen on hearing it again..."

"To think, you were all infested with a virus..." Argent sighed and shook her head. "The villains are so outrageous. I can't believe the things they think up."

"I hear you," said Dick, taking her hand. "Vic's making breakfast, who's hungry?"

The three teens turned and walked toward the door. Wally quickly sped up behind Raven and took her hand.

"My lady," he opened the door for her and waited for her to go inside.

"My lord," she turned around and kissed him.

**The End**

---

a/n:

Thank you peoples for reading! I hope you liked it!


End file.
